


The New Girl

by VioletReaper



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Purple Guy is a Perv, So are the Other Animatronics, The Puppet is Confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: The new night guard has a familiar and friendly face but something's different about her, add in the fact that the purple guy has her in his sights; the Fazbear crew sure has their work cut out for them.





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FNAF. I only own my Night Guard OC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute childhood memories that slowly go a bit depressing.

(2006, Oct 31st)

"Come ON, Mommy!" a little girl with silky black hair and violet eyes pleaded excitedly, pulling her mother behind her. "I don't wanna make Freddy wait!"

"And here, I thought you didn't want to make your  _friends_ wait for you," her mother, a woman with equally black hair and blue eyes, snarked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, them too, but mostly Freddy and the other animatronics!" the girl replied. "I mean, you don't turn ten every year!"

"Yes, but we've come here for your birthday every year ever since we got you over your fear of animatronics." It was true. Little Reese Royce had been terrified of the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - and all animatronics in general - until her sixth birthday, until a man who worked at the place showed her they were just big, bulky robots programmed to sing and play music, as well as interact with the kids who's parents booked a "specialty party." She couldn't remember his name anymore. She'd been a bit creeped out by their endoskeletons, but she got over that too, eventually. Now she adored them, and couldn't help but wish that they were real, that they were alive.

She burst into the party room that her mother had booked for her and her friends. Today was what her mom always referred to as "a landmark birthday." There were a lot of those: age 1, age 5, age 10, age 13, age 16, age 20, 21, and every decade after. They were days to remember most out of all the other birthdays, so her family always made a point to go all out for them. At least, did their best to. When Reese was nine-and-a-half, her father died when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit him with their car. They had to spend a large portion of the money they'd been saving up for her 10th birthday party at Freddy's on the funeral, but her mother absolutely refused to give in and give up. She'd taken a second job and sold a lot of her more expensive jewelry, and Reese had even sold a bunch of her toys (but never the Freddy, Goldie, Bonnie, Foxy, or Chica plushies she won in the arcade). Somehow, they not only managed to save up enough to afford the "Specialty Party," but had an extra $100 left over! Despite all the hardship, they persevered. They always would. They would grieve. They would feel lost. But they would never give up. That was what made the Royce family strong.

Reese was greeted joyfully by her friends, all of them practically screaming "Happy Birthday!" and thanking her for inviting them. Their families had helped out a lot after her father's untimely death. Inviting them to her party was the least she could do. However, she breezed past them, heading straight for the edge of the stage. There they were, her best friends: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy was in Pirate's Cove. She'd visit him later. She smiled with the first true joy she'd felt in months at them, and she could've sworn that the animatronics smiled back at her. They were always here, always there to bring happiness to the kids. How she wished that she could stay here with them forever, helping the other kids smile and keep the birthday magic going. Maybe she'd work here someday. Anything to help kids smile, even when times were tough.

"Alright, kids! it's time for the moment we've all been waiting for!" Freddy said from the stage.

"That's right!" Chica said, a smile in her voice. "Today's the tenth birthday of our favorite honorary member of the band, Reese Royce!"

"C'mon up on stage, Reese!" Bonnie said, extending his hand to the girl who was now bouncing with joy. "We've got a special performance for you today!" Reese happily took the animatronic's hand and scrambled onto the stage. "Everybody, this marks the fourth specialty party that Reese's family has booked for her, and since this year has been pretty tough for her, let's go all out and have fun!"

"Bring out the cake, Chica!" Freddy boomed joyfully. The rest of the day was spent eating cake and pizza, having fun with the animatronics, and playing games in the arcade. Reese even visited Pirate Cove and left a note for Foxy, since he was out of order this time around. By the time the party was over, Reese was exhausted and had fallen asleep on Freddy's shoulder. As her mother took her from the animatronic, the girl woke up a bit and murmured, "Night-night, Freddy," before dozing off again.

"I don't think I've seen her so happy for months," her mother said softly to the animatronic bear.

"Why's that, Mrs. Royce?" Freddy asked, keeping his voice down to avoid disturbing the sleeping child.

"Her father passed away about six months ago," the woman replied sadly. "We had to spend the majority of the money we'd saved up together to pay for a specialty party on the funeral. I had to sell off a lot of my jewelry, and Reese sold almost all of her toys, except for the Fazbear plushies that she keeps on her bed. She absolutely refused to give those up. She really cares about you guys."

"Well, I'm sorry that you and Reese have had so much trouble," Freddy said comfortingly. "I hope you'll both be able to come back real soon."

"I hope so, too," the mother said. "It would break her heart to be unable to come here. We'll keep our chins up. See ya around, Freddy, and thanks for helping my little treasure smile again."  With that, the woman took her child home.

* * *

(That night, at midnight...)

Foxy groaned a bit as he woke up in his cove. He felt like he'd missed out on something, so he checked to see if the camera was on him, saw it wasn't, then went to go find Freddy and the others. "Arr, Freddy, what'd I miss this morning?" he asked, finding the bear backstage.

"Today was Reese Royce's birthday today," Freddy explained. "Her fourth specialty party in four years, and that's aside from the parties her friends have here."

"Today was Reese's birthday? And I missed that?" Foxy whined unhappily. "Yarr. She's ten now, aye? How'd it go?"

"Perfectly," Bonnie answered, after returning from freaking out the Night Guard. "She came in, we partied till the kids turned purple, I think she threw a piece of cake at the Purple Guy and nailed him in the face, saying he was 'being creepy', then partied until she exhausted herself and went home. Also, apparently, her dad died six months ago, so this is the first time she'd been happy in a while. Her mom was pretty upset over it, too, and she seemed pretty grateful that we could make Reese smile again."

"She really threw cake in th' Purple Guy's face? Why did I hafta miss that?! Damn that Out o' Service sign!"

"I think she left you a note, Foxy," Chica said, coming out of the kitchen. "I saw her duck into Pirate's Cove when she thought no one was watching." Without waiting for another word, Foxy dashed back to his cove. If Reese left him a note, there was no way he was gonna let a janitor throw it away before he read it! Sure enough, there it was, tucked safely behind the curtains. Carefully he unfolded it, and couldn't help but smile. There, on one of the pieces of paper the pizzeria gave out to the kids so they could draw, was Reese and himself, drawn in that "anime" style that seemed so popular with kids these days. Reese was dressed as a pirate, and sailing with him on the high seas. The note said, in purple crayon, "Please get better soon so we can go on more adventures. Your loyal friend and first-mate, Reese Royce."

"Yarr, such a sweet lass, always thinkin' of us," the old captain sighed. "We can only hope she doesn't end up like us. I'm not gonna let that Purple son of a siren hurt such a loyal honorary member o' the Fazbear crew!"

* * *

(2008, just after the opening of Fazbear's Fright...)

Reese looked around at the Toy animatronics, her eyes moving from Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, to Toy Chica, very confused. "Where are the original ones?" she asked, frowning a bit. She didn't recognize these ones. They were smaller, different colors, and Chica had a somewhat more feminine figure. She walked past them to Pirate's Cove, where she found a bunch of kids tearing apart a white and pink version of Foxy. Reese didn't know this animatronic, but she didn't like seeing one being attacked by kids. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!" she snarled, pushing the other kids away, glaring at them. "WHAT THE CHEESEBALLS IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THEY DON'T MAKE THESE ANIMATRONICS FOR YOU BRATS TO TREAT THEM LIKE GARBAGE!!" She had tears of rage in her eyes as she hugged the animatronic protectively, glaring at the younger kids almost hatefully. She was frankly horrified that anyone would be so disrespectful to one of the new Fazbear characters. Thankfully, the security woman sided with her, and the destructive brats and their parents were banned for the rest of the year.

"Thank-thank y-y-y-you fooor protecting me-me," 'Vixie,' Foxy's replacement said, her voice box glitching a bit, making her sound a bit like she had a stutter. "N-none of th-th-the pa-parents wou-would st-t-t-top them."

"You may not be my Foxy, but no animatronic deserves to be treated so badly," Reese said, giving the downtrodden animatronic a reassuring hug.

"You-You knew Fox-oxy?" Vixie asked, sounding surprised and shocked.

"He was one of my best friends," Reese admitted. "But I haven't seen him in a long time. He was always out of order. I really miss him." She met the mangled vixen's gaze. "Do you know what happened to him?"

Vixie hung her head. "He-he and th-th-the other-ers were ha-hacked apart by an-an employee," she said sadly. "The T-t-t-oy an-animatronics were ma-made to repla-ace them."

"Some psycho hacked my besties apart?" Vixie looked up, startled by the amount of thinly veiled rage in the pre-teen's voice. "Do you know what was done with them?"

"They-they're kept in the-e-e-e Parts and Ser-ervice room," Vixie said, pointing in its direction. "D-Don't go in-in there, tho-ough. Kids are-aren't al-allowed b-back there-ere."

Reese was clearly upset, but she'd grown too fond of Vixie to take her anger and sorrow out on an innocent animatronic. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you for being honest with me, Vixie," she said gently. "I know it must be hard to talk about, and even harder with your voice box glitching. Will you be okay by yourself if I go the arcade for a little while? I need an outlet for my emotions and video games always seem to help."

"I'll-I'll be f-f-fine," Vixie assured her. "Go ha-have fun. Thank you-you-you for thinking-ing of me, though."

"Of course, you're my friend, now!" Reese said, hugging the white vixen. "It's what friends do! I'm Reese, by the way."

"Fr-Friends..." Vixie glitched, hugging back with a smile. "That sou-ounds nice. Tha-Tha-thank you, Ree-eese." They pulled apart, and Reese waved goodbye before heading to the arcade. When she got there, she noticed a huge gift box by the prize counter. She was curious, but she knew she needed to calm down before she went over to investigate it. After playing for a good twenty minutes, she managed to rack up 1,000,000 tickets and was eager to see what she could get with them. She hurried over to the prize counter and asked the man working there what she could get for them.

"Well, for 1,000,000 tickets, you get one of the rare prizes," the man, whose uniform was similar to that animatronic who gave out balloons. "Let's see what our gift-giver, Puppet, has for ya." He gestured to the giant gift box and wound it up. It played a "jack-in-the-box" tune before it opened suddenly and a black-and-white bone-thin puppet popped up, startling Reese enough to make her fall back on her butt with a squeak of terror.

"Hello!" the puppet said, waving kindly to her, holding up a smaller gift box. Reese approached quietly, as curious as she was cautious, and accepted the prize with a quiet thank-you. She opened it, and her eyes lit up with joy. Inside was a golden Freddy plushie, the one she'd been trying to win ever since she first saw it when she was six years old!

"Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" she said, hugging Puppet, who looked at her in surprise. "I've been trying to win this one for six years! Thank you!" Puppet stared at her for a few moments, before hugging back. With an adorable giggle that only an innocent child could manage, Reese pulled away and waved goodbye to go find her mother, eager to show her the coveted Golden Freddy plushie.

* * *

 

(Puppet's POV:)

_Curious... I've been here for a while, so why was she so frightened to see me? I mean, I've seen her before, at the old establishment. She came so frequently and even stood up to the purple guy when he tried to lure a few of her friends away. Maybe... she just never noticed me before? That must be it. At least I don't have to worry about that monster getting his hands on her. Heheh. He'll never be seeing the light of day again. I wonder if I'll when I'll see that little girl again...?_

Turns out that he saw her again ten minutes later, a drawing in hand. She looked around, then, once there was a few moments between his gift box being open before he went back inside, she folded the drawing into a paper airplane and threw it in. She'd been sneaky- none of the other children nor the human behind the prize counter had noticed... but Puppet certainly had. He'd take a look after hours. It might amuse him while the others terrorized the night guard. He continued to watch as best as he could, and often saw her playing with Vixie - actually  _playing,_ not taking her apart. And when the other children tried to rip Vixie's arm off, they were rewarded with a nearly feral snarl from the violet-eyed girl. Very briefly, Puppet wondered if the child was at all related to The Purple Guy. He'd had purple eyes, after all. But he quickly dismissed  _that_ idiotic idea. The Purple Guy  _hated_ children, hated them enough to kill them. Puppet knew that well enough - he was that fiend's first victim, after all, his death caused by the Bite of '87. Yes, the Purple Guy was behind that, too. The animatronics had been working just fine until Foxy's jaw had been tampered with. But this girl - while she bristled easily, especially when it came to protecting Vixie - she gave off an aura of protective love and kindness. There was just no way she could be related to a child-murdering psychopath!

Eventually, he saw her leave with her mother, and a few hours later the pizzeria closed for the night. The janitors cleaned up after the children, and eventually, the night guard showed up. It was almost show time. This gave Puppet a chance to relax and look at the drawing the little girl had given him. He carefully unfolded the plane, and with his excellent night vision, he saw it was a well-drawn picture of himself, wearing a crown and giving a thumbs-up while winking, and the Purple Man. However, the Purple Man's head was replaced with what resembled a pile of dog poop. the captions, written in gold cursive, read:  _"Puppet da Best, Creepy Guy in Purple is Poop."_ As soon as he read that last part, he burst out laughing.  _Indeed, he is poop!_ he thought to himself, highly amused.

"Wha-wha-whatcha laughing about i-i-in there?" Vixie's voice asked from outside the box. When did she get there?

That didn't matter. Puppet popped out of the box and showed her the card, which made Vixie laugh as well, though her glitching voice box made it sound like a broken record of laughter. Finally, she stopped and pretended to wipe away a tear of laughter. "Yeah, Reese ga-gave meee a ca-ard, too," she said, showing Puppet the one she'd gotten.

It was a picture of the violet-eyed girl - Reese - and Vixie. Vixie was drawn not as a mangled animatronic, but as a fully-functioning animatronic in a "pirate princess" outfit, while Reese was dressed a bit more masculinely. They were on a ship, no doubt having an adventure on the high seas. The caption, again, in cursive, read: " _Pirate Queens stick together, no matter what. I'm here for you, Vixie."_

"She truly is kind," Puppet whispered softly. "I hope we see her again soon."

"M-m-me, too."

* * *

(No one's POV)

Years ticked by. Reese visited every week until she was 17. In that time, Puppet, Vixie, and the other animatronics she bonded with, all noticed worrying changes in their favorite human. The innocent light of childhood joy began to fade when she turned thirteen. Toy Freddy found out that she was being bullied by her classmates for talking to animatronics more than her own kind. Her clothing changed from colorful and playful to black and tight at age 14. Toy Bonnie found out that she'd began cutting her forearms and wearing arm warmers to hide it. At age 15, she became aggressive to the children who still tried to mangle Vixie. Toy Chica overheard that her mother was becoming alcoholic and abusive, blaming it on the stress of having a child and two jobs. 16, and the smile was all but gone. Vixie found out the girl's mother had committed suicide, and she'd been placed in the care of her aunt and uncle until she was of legal age to move out. So when she was 17, Puppet and Ballon Boy decided to act. Reese managed to rack up a ton of tickets, so Puppet gave her a rare music box - one of only 10 in existence. When Reese tested it out, her eyes lit up, and that beautiful smile returned. Balloon Boy gave her two free balloons, one that said "Hang in There!" and one that said, "We've Got Your Back!" The smile she wore gave the animatronics hope.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

Not long after turning 18 and graduating high school, Reese walked up to the manager. "Hi. I was wondering if you've got any full-time job openings?" she asked.

"Oh, certainly, miss...?"

"Reese Royce," the girl replied.

"Well, Miss Royce, I'm afraid the only opening we have right now is for a night guard, as our last one up and quit before the end of his first week," the manager explained. "Are you sure you want it? Not many people can handle it. Most just quit before they get their first paycheck, and others just disappear."

"Sir, I've been a loyal Freddy Fazbear patron since I was six," Reese explained. "I know the animatronics better than I knew my own parents, and I adore all of them. If anyone can handle a job here, it's me."

"Well, fill out an application for me to look over," the old man said, handing her the application. Puppet watched, deeply confused, as his favorite customer filled out the application and handed it in. She was hired on the spot. "Alright, Miss Royce, your first shirt begins tonight at midnight. Make sure to listen to the answering machine. It'll explain your duties for the night."

"Gotcha, boss." Reese said, taking the Security Guard cap handed to her.

This was going to be an interesting night.

 


End file.
